


Pray for Akashi (and/or Furihata. Probably Furihata)

by iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, M/M, My KnB OTP, Oblivious Akashi, Send Furi your prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN
Summary: “I-I’ve been flirting with you the whole time.” He said quietly, though it sounded more like a question in his opinion.“Flirting?” Akashi asked. Now that was certainly surprising. He had no idea that complimenting someone on their baked goods or calling them a natural disaster counted as flirting.Happy Akafuri Day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Struggles for hours to write 900 word comp paper  
> Also Me: Writes 1000 word fanfic for my OTP in less than two hours.  
> Happy Akafuri Day! I wasn't originally going to do anything, but...It's my KnB OTP so i gotta. 
> 
> Wrong number fic where Akashi doesn’t understand pick up lines, and Furihata got some cheesy lines from Izuki. Oh, and Kuroko is a little sh!t.

 

 

 

 

There was a number on his phone. A number that did not belong to anyone he knew.

 

Akashi Seijuurou knows that he should delete the number- it was a stranger after all -but he could never bring himself to do it. Why? Well, that is a little bit complicated. 

 

See, the first time the number showed up, it was as a phone call. It came when he was deep into one of his classes, and ended probably a few seconds after. Akashi was definitely curious, but not enough to do anything with it, since it could have just been a wrong number. So, he ignored the number. 

  

The second time it the number appeared, it was as a text message. 

 

xxx-123-0412

>Hi. 

7:30 am.

 

xxx-123-0412

>I hope you have a good day today.

7:30 am.

 

The messages came when he had just ended moring drills for Rakuzan's basketball team, but he did not check his phone until much, much later- way past the time it was appropriate to respond to the text. He vaguely remembered seeing the number before, but was too busy with his studies to dwell on the thought anymore than that minute. So, he ignored the number for the second time. 

 

The third time, it was a series of texts. The first message came after Akashi had left Rakuzan for the day. He was expecting a message from Kuroko, and was surprised when his phone instead read,

 

xxx-123-0412

>R u a baker?

7:20 pm. 

 

Akashi blinked at the odd message. This was definitely not something Kuroko would ask him. Just as he was about to reply, the person message again, 

 

xxx-123-0412

>Cuz damn u got some nice buns

7:20 pm.

 

Akashi currently has no buns to speak of. What could this person be try to say? Confused, Akashi finally replied. 

 

 

 

Akashi Seijuurou:

I’m sorry, but I do not have buns at the moment. <

7:21 pm.

 

xxx-123-0412

>Oh...u didnt like that one? I got more

7:22 pm.

 

xxx-123-0412

>Are you an earthquake

7:22pm

 

xxx-123-0412

>cuz u just rocked my world

7:23 pm

 

Akashi has been called many things, but certainly not a this.

 

 

Akashi Seijuurou:

I’m afraid I am not a natural disaster.<

7:24 pm

 

xxx-123-0412

>uhh

7:24 pm

 

xxx-123-0412

>sorry

7:24 pm

 

xxx-123-0412

>um

7:25 pm

 

xxx-123-0412

>i have better ones

7:25 pm

 

_Of what?_ Akashi slowly grew more and more confused. Of course before he could ask, 

 

xxx-123-0412

>oh wait i gtg

7:26 pm

 

xxx-123-0412

>but ill knock ur socks off 2moro

7:26 pm

 

Was this person challenging him? Not very bold for issuing it over the phone, but still. Someone other than the basketball buffoon that Kuroko calls his light thinks they are good enough to beat him. 

 

Interesting.

 

Akashi Seijuurou

I’ll look forward to it then.<

7:27 pm

 

This began their little exchange. The would text at least once a day. The person sometimes it would be a quick “good morning” , and other times it would be long confusing messages. With each passing day, Akashi found himself checking his phone for new messages. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t like the conversations with the stranger.

 

He still had very little clue who the person was. He  could always have Momoi track down the number, but he had confidence in his own power of deduction. He had given him a few hints of course. He had brown hair, played basketball, and liked trains. It wasn’t until two months into their little interactions that he received the biggest hint of them all.

 

xxx-123-0412

>Kuroko is acting weird

12:30 pm.

 

_ Kuroko? Does this person know him? _

 

Akashi Seijuurou

How so?<

12:32 pm

 

xxx-123-0412

>well him and kagami kept tryna ditch us

>actually just Kagami was trying, Kuroko was gone

12:33 pm

 

_ Who is “us”?  _

 

Akashi Seijuurou

Is everything alright?<

12:33 pm

 

xxx-123-0412

>yea i guess. I mean its fine if they 

wanna leave, but coach said that us 

 first years have to hang out more to

 build our teamwork

 

12:34 pm

 

He goes to Seirin, and he is a first year on the basketball team. It is neither Kuroko nor Kagami, so that narrows it down to three. 

 

xxx-123-0412

>oh gtg the movie is gonna start

byyee xD

 

 

Akashi Seijuurou

I hope the movie is enjoyable<

12:34 pm

 

Later that day, after interrogating Kuroko, Akashi learns two things. One, the boy is Furihata Kouki, the seirin point guard who stood up to him and scored a three pointer off of his team during the winter cup. Two, never send Kuroko a screenshot. The shadow truly is a the devil’s incarnate. 

 

Two weeks later, Akashi finally received his second call from Furihata Kouki. The call came when he was on the train back home to the Akashi estate. He bought a ticket for a private booth that day, so the generic ringtone rang through the almost empty cart. The name  Furihata Kouki  flashed across his screen. After seeing the number so many times before, Akashi almost expected the call. Having no reason not to, Akashi answered the phone. 

 

“Hello?” He asked. He heard nothing for a few seconds. Then, a very loud noise, sounding like a mix between a squeak and a bark. 

 

“...oh.” Furihata said. He sounded just like Akashi remembered.

 

“Good afternoon, Furihata.” Akashi said. The Seirin first year responded quickly. 

 

“A-Akashi??” His voice was in a higher register than he remembered. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I-I’ve been flirting with you the whole time.” He said quietly, though it sounded more like a question in his opinion. 

 

“Flirting?” Akashi asked. Now that was certainly surprising. He had no idea that complimenting someone on their baked goods or calling them a natural disaster counted as flirting. 

 

“I see.” Akashi said gravely. This...changes things. Now Akashi had a big decision to make. 

 

It seems I still have much to learn. 

 

“Furihata, are you free this saturday?” Akashi had made up his mind. 

 

“Ehh? I-YES” The boy barked, which Akashi found strangely...endearing. 

 

“Perfect. Be ready by 8 am. I will come and retrieve you then.” Akashi said, taking out his planner and jotting down the time and date. 

 

“I-I’m sorry?” Furihata apologized, causing Akashi to smile. 

 

“You’ve worked hard to court me. It would be rude of me not to reward your efforts, don’t you agree? So I accept your courtship.” 

 

Akashi took the screeching sound the boy made as a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Bonus*
> 
> ring-ring
> 
> “Hello?” 
> 
> “KUROKO!”
> 
> “Yes Furihata-kun?”
> 
> “YOU SAID THIS WAS AMI-CHAN’S NUMBER!”
> 
> “Is it not?”
> 
> “IT’S AKASHI’S! KUROKO WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK?!”
> 
> “Oh really? My mistake.”
> 
> “YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!”
> 
> “Consider it an early April Fools day prank.”
> 
> “WHA-KUROKO YOU WENT TOO FAR!”
> 
> “Did I? It seemed to work out for both of you, did it not?”
> 
> “S-SHUT UP. YOU’RE EVIL!”
> 
> “Good night, Furihata-kun, you’ll need to be at your best for your date tomorrow.”
> 
> “KURO-”
> 
> click


End file.
